Shattered
by Purplestarz
Summary: The snow crunched under Flicka's paws. But even though she was alone, she could feel Scourge's presence. His pelt brushed against hers as he stood tall. But when Flicka looked to her side, there was no other cat. Only the whistling of the cold wind...
1. Alliances

**GO TO: .com/ Type it in your address bar! Now! But first, read this chapter and leave a review! That link is my DA it has a pic of Flicka on it, I will draw your charrie if you want me to.**

**Remember if you have a charrie you want in my story, just tell me in the review and remember to put:**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Fur color/pattern: **

**Gender:**

**Clan or loner or rouge:**

**Make sure there name doesn't start or end with moon, sun, star etc… those are sacred to cats! No matter how cool they sound D: **

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**BLOODCLAN:**

Leader – Talon ~ Muscular Brown tabby tom with black paws

Deputy - Whisker ~ Muscular gray and white tom

Warriors:

Thunder ~ Muscular brown tabby tom

Brutus ~ Muscular blue/gray tom

Gianna ~ Pretty gray tabby

Trainees:

Flicka ~ Small black she-cat with white paws and tail tip

Fallen ~ pretty blue/silver she-cat with gray flecks on chest, paw, back, and muzzle with a white stomach. Dazzling dark blue eyes, fluffy tail.

Queens:

Ivy ~ White she-cat, mother of Amy

Kits:

Amy ~ Calico she-cat

**RIVERCLAN:**

Leader – Leopardstar ~ Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy – Mistyfoot ~ Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat – Mudfur ~ Long-haired light brown tom

Warriors:

Blackclaw – Smokey black tom

Heavystep – Thickest tabby tom

Stormfur – Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Feathertail – Light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mosspelt – Tortoiseshell she-cat

Appentices:

Hawkpaw ~ Broad-shouldered dark tabby tom with white chest and underbelly

Mothpaw ~ Beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Twigpaw ~ Light brown tom with one white ear

Queens:

Dawnflower ~ Pale gray she-cat

Elders:

Shadepelt ~ Very dark gray she-cat

Loudbelly ~ Dark brown tom


	2. Flicka

**Ok, what all you sandxscourge fanfic lovers have been waiting for. This took a while because I accidentally deleted it in the middle of writing D: so…yesh. And if you want your character in this story ((from Bloodclan or Riverclan, or any of the other clans)) please tell me! I will be GLAD to put your charrie in! ^-^**

**And in case ur wondering, The fathers of there children train them, but if there father dies another cat trains them.**

**Sorry this took so long! I have been busy with animating for a contest and drawing requests and art trades! D: **

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Flicka treaded though the snow. The flakes soft and moist on her fragile paws, every now and then a snowflake would land on her coal-colored pelt. Sticking out like a squirrel in a flock of birds. Even though winter was almost over, snow still flooded over the ground.

She kept treading onward until she reached an abandoned two-leg house. She entered it and crawled to the last den in it. There lie her mother, Ivy, and her father, Hawk, with her sister a small calico kitten. Bloodclan was buzzing around the nest, at least all five members of the remaining Bloodclan, all the others fled and Talon was only able to gather six. There leader – Talon – was ordering cats around. Flicka has gotten used to the shouts and cats running around. It has been like for as long as she could remember. Bloodclan had started to take care of the kits, and train them. Talon wanted them to be strong again. Which any cat would have guessed; her parents often told stories of the old Bloodclan and especially there old leader Scourge. She didn't know why but neither did she know why they treated her sister – Amy – more carefully and why Amy couldn't do most of the things Flicka could. Almost like Amy was younger then her.

Flicka leaped to her mothers' stomach and curled up into a ball. She stared at Amy for a while; her calico sister was playing with a couple of leaves. She closed her eyes and fell into a sleep…

Flicka was in a dark place, with lots of trees but the sky was black and the dirt under her paws was almost like mud. Flicka twitched her tail and started to tread though the mushy ground, looking for the snow. _Where has it gone? _She thought to herself.

Flicka started to race though the dark forest. It's trees where tall and seemed to fade into the sky. There shapes were hunched over, like they were ready to come to life. Some were splattered with blood. She ran for what seemed like forever, there was no end to this forest.

Flicka stooped to catch her breath; her sides heaved wildly. She heard the crunching on leaves beneath paws and whirled around. Her eyes met the pale outline of a small black tom. His eyes locked on hers, and she felt as if they were the same eyes.

"Flicka" Flicka drowsily opened her eyes to her her father –Thunder-- prodding her side. Flicka looked up at the muscular tabby.

"Time for training father?" She asked while starting to stand up. "Yes" He replied "Fallen is coming also." Then he walked out Flicka have her chest a few licks then padded out to meet Thunder, fallen's father – Brutus -- and fallen, Flicka's best friend.

"Hi Fallen!" Flicka meowed. Flicka twitches her ears and looked away from her father.

"Flicka!" She replied cheerfully. Fallen said something to her dad that Flicka didn't catch then the blue trainee turned to Flicka. "We're going hunting today!" Flicka knew that Fallen was a good hunter, it was no wonder why she would love to hunt. Flicka wished she was that fortunate in hunting, she missed half of the time.

oOo…oOo…oOo

"You and Fallen go and hunt on your own for a while, while me and Brutus take this kill back." Thunder rumbled then him and Brutus stalked off with there jaws full of fresh-kill. Flicka waited until they were gone, then turned to Fallen. "Let's go explore, we can hunt on the way back" Flicka suggested. She had never been outside of Bloodclan's territory and she wanted to see her world. Fallen smiled then leaped forward, already starting to search.

"Hey!" Flicka yowled then chased after her and pinned her down. Fallen tugged on her ear and the two played like this for a while; They were playing and giggling when the stumbled onto a frozen river. They played on the ice throwing small piles of snow at each other. Flicka went to pounce on Fallen, Fallen leaped away but where Flicka was laying the ice started to crack.

"Flicka run!" Fallen yowled then quickly leaped to land. Flicka stared at the ice for a heartbeat. She stood up to jump then the ice fell beneath her paws. Flicka let out a yowl of distress. The current was strong and it sucked her under the ice.


	3. Riverclan

**Yayz! Second chapter! I hope you enjoy, I will add some extra charries to Riverclan that aren't in the book. **

**Also why this story (not chapter) took so long to put on fanfic:**

**I started writing it, then I accidentally deleted it T_T I was like: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The ice was so close to the water, she couldn't find anywhere to go up for air. Water flooded her mouth, nose, and ears. She shut her eyes tight; listening to the faint calls of Fallen. Flicka had been under the ice for as long as a moon for what it seemed like to her. 

The young cat looked up to the ice again, in a desperate attempt to find a spot to breath. But there was nothing. Nothing but the ice looking back at her; Flicka shut her eyes and her world went as black as her fur.

oOo…oOo…oOo

Flicka heard unfamiliar mews. She opened her eyes, and saw a long haired light brown tom standing over her, Flicka blinked in confusion. She looked to her side and saw an elderly dark gray she-cat coughing. _Where am I? _Flicka leaped to her paws and hissed. The brown tom didn't even flinch. He just smiled then walked over the some leaves.

Flicka lashed her tail wildly until she felt her tail hit a face. She shot her head to the other side and saw a silver tabby she-cat with dazzling blue eyes waking up.

Flicka bit her lip "Sorry" She mumbled. The she-cat smiled back at her _What is with these cats? _

"its fine" Said the silver cat. "but are _you_ okay?" Flicka blinked back at her. "What do you mean?"

The cat chuckled to herself Flicka glared at her for a moment _Are you laughing at me? _"You were under the ice for some time" Flicka's eyes narrowed, and then she remembered the horrible memory.

"I was one of the cats that helped get you out, you are lucky I run away from the patrol when I did. I'm Feathertail" Feathertail said then started licking her chest.

"So _Feathertail_, why are_ you_ in here?" Flicka questioned. Feathertail looked up from her grooming. "When you had just dived in the ice cold water to save another cat and pulled her through the snow all the way back to camp, you tend to get cold on the way."

Flicka looked down in embarrassment; she had just talked back to the cat that had saved her. "I'm sorry" Flicka mumbled then scuffed her paws.

"Don't be, I would expect you to be scared."

"Am not!"

"Your friend is outside this den if you want to see her." Feathertail said then rested her head on her paws and fell asleep. Flicka stared at her for a few moments then turned around and padded out of the den.

Flicka peered around the clearing; kits where playing and elderly cat were talking to cats about Fallen's size. Some full-grown cats were talking younger cats out of the clearing and some were coming in with food. Flicka started to pad around looking for Fallen; she eventually found her talking to a dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. The gray cat looked up and saw Flicka. Flicka weaved though a couple of cats then sat down next to Fallen.

Fallen smiled "This is mistyfoot" Flicka looked up at the gray cat "She is deputy"

Flicka blinked in confusion "You mean this is a clan?"

"Yep" Fallen purred "Riverclan"

"Good to see your awake" Mistyfoot meowed. Flicka dipped her head. "So where do you some from?" Mistyfoot asked.

"We come from near the two-leg place" Fallen answered.

"Oh" Mistyfoot blinked. "You should be getting back, the sun is going to go down soon" Mistyfoot stared at the setting sun.

"I will give you a cat to walk you home. Hawkpaw! Twigpaw!" Mistyfoot called. Soon after a brown tabby with a white chest and underbelly came up. "Where is Twigpaw?"

"He is coming, he was just finishing his fresh-kill" Hawkpaw replied. The four cats waited there for a few moments, and then a small light brown tom with a white ear leaped towards the four cats.

"Sorry I'm late" he said

"It's ok, now take these two she-cats here" She flicked her tail towards Fallen and Flicka. "Back to there home, don't to too far out of _any_ territory." Hawkpaw and Twigpaw dipped there heads in Farwell then started to pad out of the clearing.

"Come on" Flicka mewed then leaped ahead "I'll race you" Flicka started to run. "Hey!" Fallen yowled "cheater!" Fallen laughed while trying to catch up.


	4. Home welcomeing?

**Third chapter! ;D soooo……………. Remember if you have a charrie you want in my story, just tell me in the review and remember to put:**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Fur color/pattern: **

**Gender:**

**Clan or loner or rouge:**

**Make sure there name doesn't start or end with moon, sun etc… those are sacred to cats! No matter how cool they sound D: **

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Flicka padded alongside Fallen. Twigpaw was in the back of them and Hawkpaw was in the front. "Hey! Shouldn't _we_ be in the front?" Flicka snapped. Hawkpaw whirled around to face Flicka.

"Why?" He growled.

"_Why?_" Flicka giggled "Maybe because _we_ know where _we_ live, how do _you_ know?" Flicka growled back.

Hawkpaw snarled then unsheathed his claws. Flicka saw and did the same. Fallen and Twigpaw were in the back watching. Hawkpaw lashed his tail and bared his teeth.

"You're so small; you don't stand a chance against me. I'm the biggest apprentice in all the clans!" Hawkpaw spat.

Flicka's fur bristled "Don't you _dare_ tell me about my size!" Flicka snarled. Hawkpaw snorted "What are _you_ gonna do about it?" Hawkpaw snapped.

"This!" Flicka yowled then launched herself at Hawkpaw. She landed on his back and dug her claws into his shoulder so she could get a grip. Hawkpaw yowled then rolled on his back. The size of him crushed Flicka.

"Get your big butt off of me!" Flicka yowled. Hawkpaw stood up and glared. Flicka hissed in rage.

Fallen's eyes narrowed at Hawkpaw as he was ready to leap at Flicka again. Fallen hissed loudly then pounced on Hawkpaw. She managed to pin him down. Fallen lowered her face until she was almost touching noses with Hawkpaw.

"If you ever, ever try to pull that kind of fox-dung idea again, I will tear out all of your fur until you are nothing but a bird without feathers." Fallen whispered in Hawkpaw's ear. Flicka purred with amusement and Twigpaw smiled to himself. Flicka loved when other cats got Fallen angry, her best friend was so good at making insults. She may be nice and polite, but when you got her mad there was no end to it.

Fallen got off of Hawkpaw and started padding towards Bloodclan territory with her tail straight up in the air. Flicka purred once more then started to leap ahead, but she stopped and looked back "Bye Twigpaw." She yowled then leaped after her friend.

oOo…oOo…oOo

"Where have you been?!" Ivy and Gianna – Fallen's mother – yowled as there children walked though the bushes into the camp. Ivy and Gianna started licking there young children, Flicka didn't like this. She had enough water on her body for a lifetime.

Flicka lifted her head to see Brutus and Thunder stalking towards them _Oh no! _Flicka thought, they had even forgotten to catch food! Flicka didn't want to get in trouble; she lowered her small body to the ground and yowled "I almost drowned!"

Ivy blinked she looked at Fallen and Fallen nodded slowly. Ivy pressed Flicka close to her "I thought you smelled different" Thunder's eyes widened and he ran up to Flicka and huddled close to her. "How?" Ivy asked gently. Flicka looked at Fallen.

"W-We, I mean Flicka was trying to catch a mouse. But it ran onto a river, she went to pounce on it but the ice cracked under her." Fallen mewed. "But some other cats were able to save her."

"I thought there was only one clan mother" Flicka said quietly to Ivy. "But some Riverclan cats saved me"

Ivy's eyes darkened. "I thought that, but I guess I was wrong"

"Mom?" Flicka squeaked. Ivy's expression as still dark "Don't ever go there again"

"What? Why?!"

"Because I said so"

"But mom, they saved me…"

"I don't care! You are Bloodclan! You don't belong there!" Ivy snapped with her neck fur bristling. She picked up Amy by the scruff then charged off.

All the other adults looked down at there paws as if they knew something Flicka didn't. Flicka shot a desperate glance at Fallen. Fallen just shook her head slowly. Flicka sighed, what did everyone else know that she didn't?


	5. Back for a visit

**Sorry for some of the completely stupid stuff in this chapter! lol like Flicka and the food. I started writing this on the day before my birthday (the 18****th****) and finished it today) the 29****th****) so…. TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!! 8D that is why this chapter probably has no meaning to the story lol I am happy so I am being random. **

**GO TO: .com/ **

**Type it in your address bar! Now! But first, read this chapter and leave a review! That link is my DA it has a pic of Flicka on it, I will draw your charrie if you want me to.**

**Fourth Chapter! ;D soooo……………. Remember if you have a charrie you want in my story, just tell me in the review and remember to put:**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Fur color/pattern: **

**Gender:**

**Clan or loner or rouge:**

**Make sure there name doesn't start or end with moon, sun, star etc… those are sacred to cats! No matter how cool they sound D: **

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Talon leaped up on the high rock with Whisker – the deputy – at the base of it. Talon yowled signaling all cats to come. Flicka pricked her ears and look away from the kill pile. Fallen was already walking towards the rock. Flicka sighed and gave the food one last longing look _I'm so hungry… _She hadn't had anything to eat all day.

Brutus, Fallen, Ivy, Gianna, Amy, Thunder, and Flicka started chatting. Whisker and Talon were talking among themselves. Flicka tried to pay attention to the conversation that she was involved in, but she was to distracted staring at the pile of food. _Food _Flicka stared until Fallen prodded her in the flank with her paw.

"You're so stupid" Giggled Fallen. Flicka frowned "But I'm hungry" She whined.

Amy padded over to them while Flicka was staring at the pile of food. "What's wrong with her?" Amy asked tilting her head.

"She's having a love affair with the food pile"

"Oh"

Amy padded over to Ivy "What's an affair?"

"WHAT?!?!" Ivy yowled

oOo…oOo…oOo

Flicka practically dived into the food pile. Fallen was reaching for a plump vole, Flicka's mouth watered. Before Fallen could even touch it, Flicka swatted it towards her. "Mine" Flicka said then started tearing into its flesh.

"Hey!" Fallen whined.

"Get your own"

"I _had_ my own! Until someone took it!"

"Too late"

"Huh?"

oOo…oOo…oOo

Flicka took the lead as Fallen and her went to Riverclan once more. They had agreed to go there again to thank them, since they never did. They were about to make there way though the entrance when Hawkpaw stepped in front of them.

"Where are you going?" She spat at Flicka.

"Where does it look like?" She replied then pushed her way though him. Fallen stopped for a moment to look at him then she padded after Flicka. Mistyfoot was talking to Feathertail and a gray tom when she heard paw steps behind her. Mistyfoot looked behind her to see Flicka and Fallen.

"Fallen?" Mistyfoot said

"Flicka?" Feathertail meowed

"Who?" The gray tom asked

"Stormfur, this is Flicka" Feathertail flicked her tail towards her "and this is Fallen" She pointed towards Fallen.

"Oh, the cat you saved." Stormfur mewed. Feathertail nodded. "Why have they come?"

"We never thanked you" Flicka twitched her ear.

"You don't have to do that!" Mistyfoot purred. Fallen noticed how close Feathertail and Stormfur were sitting. "Are you mates?" Fallen mewed.

"What?!" Stormfur and Feathertail said in unison. Fallen blinked then sat next to Flicka and whispered "DO they not want cats to know there together?" Flicka shrugged.

"We're brother and sister" Feathertail said blankly.

"Oh…" Fallen scuffed her paws Flicka giggled and Fallen shot a glance at her.

Flicka looked back at Mistyfoot "Well, all we wanted to do was thank you" Fallen opened her mouth to add to what Flicka had just said but then Flicka felt something slam into the back of her. Flicka yowled then whirled around only to see a black kit with amber eyes.

"Sorry" Grumbled the kit "Didn't need to lose your fur"

Flicka glared then opened her mouth to protest but Stormfur said something first "Flicka, she's just a kit. Let her be; Wolfkit go back and play with the others." Flicka stared at Wolfkit and Wolfkit stuck her tongue at Flicka, and she did the same.

Twigpaw walked into camp and stared at them for a moment. Then he shook his head and padded over. Wolfkit looked over at Stormfur "It's not like they will let me play with them." Wolfkit mumbled while staring at her paws.

Fallen pricked her ears "Why?"

"How should I know?!" She snapped then looked back at her paws "They don't like me."

Fallen blinked "I will be your friend" Flicka saw Wolfkit's eyes brighten.

"Really?!"

"Of course" Fallen purred then her and Wolfkit went off to play.


	6. Battle

**Fight! Lol **

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Come along kits" A pale gray she-cat mewed

"Aw! But mom!" One whined

"Enough, it's time for you to come inside"

The kit sighed "Fine, come on" He mewed to the other kit and they went in the den.

The pale she-cat looked around "Come on Wolfkit" Wolfkit blinked at her mother; she said good-bye to Fallen then stumbled into the den with her mother following after.

Flicka was going to walk over to Fallen but Twigpaw stepped in front of her. "Oh, hi Twigpaw" She mewed and Twigpaw nodded. "Do you guys need another cat to take you home?"

"Um…"

"It's ok" Twigpaw twitched his white ear "If you don't need one I mean." Flicka blinked. "I can take care of myself, Hawkpaw probably has a plan if you walk us home" Flicka mewed.

Twigpaw opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He looked at his paws then padded away trying not to let his tail droop. Flicka almost immediately regretted how she had talked to Twigpaw, it's not like he had done anything wrong. But it was too late to go and apologize, she couldn't take that back.

Flicka turned to look for Fallen. She walked around for a while, peering though bushes and such. But when she was finally spotted her she was talking to Hawkpaw and laughing. Flicka's eyes narrowed at Hawkpaw she let out a silent hiss of frustration then started walking. She didn't know where her paws were taking her but she stayed in Riverclan's camp. She suddenly felt her walk into someone. She fell on her back and let out a hiss as she leaped to her paws. Flicka's fur went back to normal when she saw the familiar long-haired black face with piercing green eyes.

"Leer?" Flicka asked "Where are you here?"

Leer ignored her and trotted onward. Flicka glared "Hey! I was talking to you!" Flicka snorted then leaped after him. He just kept walking looking around. She followed him wondering where he was going, it was obvious he was in a hurry and Flicka wanted to find out why.

Leer slipped into a den and Flicka followed. A golden cat with a spotted coat looked up she blinked drowsily "Hello Leer" she coughed Leer nodded and padded next to her. "I'm just getting over my cough I will be find soon, don't let the other clans know my weakness" She rasped. _Other clans?_ _How many other clans are there?_

Leer shook his head "I wouldn't, but Shadowclan is planning to attack at dusk, I came to warn you. They will be here any minute, they said they caught two of your appentices that crossed into there borders twice while hunting. "

"Leopardstar, you need to prepare for the attack. I suggest getting all of the cats on patrols or hunting back now before they get hurt." Leer twitched an ear. Leopardstar thought about what he just said for a moment.

"Mistyfoot!" Leopardstar yowled she leaped to her paws and waited for her deputy to come. Mistyfoot padded in "Yes?" she asked

"Get the clan ready, shadow is going to attack. Get all the cats out of the camp here so nobody gets killed." Mistyfoot's eyes widened in shock, she charged out and started shouting to give orders. Leer walked out and flicked Flicka's shoulder with the tip of his shoulder signaling her to follow; which she did.

Mistyfoot called Flicka and Fallen over. "Yes Mistyfoot?" Fallen asked

"Can you two do with that patrol over there?" Mistyfoot flicked her tail to a small group of cats; one of them was Stormfur, a thick tabby tom, and a tortoiseshell she-cat. Flicka nodded and her and Fallen walked to join the group.

"Good, let's go" The tabby said. The tortoiseshell she-cat was right at his heels and the others followed close behind.

Flicka had learned all there names now – the tabby was Heavystep, and the tortoiseshell is Mosspelt. Stormfur scented the air and his eyes narrowed he got in a defensive pose "Sha—" but before Stormfur could finish stranger cats leaped at them. A tom about the size of Flicka leaped on her back. She fell to the ground then rolled over. The tom tried to aim for her eyes with his claws. Flicka dodged his claw and swerved his side to scratch it letting blood trickle down from it.

The tom hissed and locked his teeth on her shoulder. Flicka yowled and tried to get a grip on him. But the more she moved the more her shoulder tore open. The tom flipped her over and pinned her. He launched himself towards Flicka's neck, Flicka shut her eyes tightly "No!" She yowled. Suddenly she felt the weight of him disappear from her small body. She opened her eyes to see Fallen tumbling with him.

"Riverclan patrol! Go back to camp! Flee from here and go to the camp!" Stormfur yowled then leaped though the tall grass with the others following. Flicka was at his heels and Fallen was at hers. The Shadowclan cats were following after hissing and spiting insults. The made it to the river and the Riverclan cats started to swim to the other side.

Flicka leaped on the stepping stones, and so did Fallen. But so were the Shadowclan cats! Flicka leaped to each rock without paying attention to the water. She almost slipped on a couple but nothing she couldn't handle. Flicka looked back to see a cat right and the heels of Fallen. Flicka leaped back on the rocks and swatted that cat back, almost making her dive straight into the rushing water.

Fallen and Flicka rushed back into the camp. But it was too late; Shadowclan and Riverclan blood was already spilled. Stormfur, Mosspelt, and Heavystep launched themselves into battle. Fallen spotted Hawkpaw battling a dark gray tom, and she leaped over to help Hawkpaw. Flicka started running around looking for someone else to fight.

She spotted Feathertail under two warriors struggling to get out. Flicka grabbed the scruff of one of them and pulled them off. Feathertail gave her a smiled of gratitude and pushed the other one off with her hind legs. The one Feathertail had pushed off leaped back to his paws and shot himself at her. Flicka leaped and pushed him away with her paws before he could reach Feathertail. The cat rolled over and fled. Flicka looked back to see a large white tom with black paws call "Retreat Shadowclan, Retreat!" Shadowclan fled and the white tom was last to leave. Before he stepped out of the entrance he turned back and growled "This isn't over Riverclan. Mark my words."


	7. What have I done?

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Flicka walked with Fallen beside her. They were exhausted, but they had to get back home. Riverclan's Medicine cat — Mudfur – had given them herbs but they didn't have the time to stay in Riverclan for the night. Flicka never noticed how hungry she was until she heard a mouse scuffling in the grass. The mouse came out and started nibbling on fallen seeds scattered around tree roots.

Flicka got into a hunting crouch, she creped forward slowly when she pounced on it another paw grabbed it away. Flicka looked up to see a young gray and white tom with his claws sinking into the mouse "My mouse! Back away!" He hissed.

"Sorry for trying to get something to eat!" Flicka hissed back.

The tom blinked "Well, I guess we could share it; my name's Aaron" He mumbled

Flicka twitched her tail "No, it's ok. I know how to catch another mouse. I'm Flicka" She mewed back to him trying not to lose her temper.

"Ok, whatever you say" Aaron said then picked up his mouse and padded into the bushes. Flicka watched him go then looked back at Fallen.

"We need to go, I am tired and hungry." Flicka yawned. Fallen just twitched her whiskers and kept walking. The padded into the camp with there paws dragging, she noticed cats glaring at her but she didn't look up. She just walked towards the old two-leg nest, but before she went into the entrance she smelt her mother and father's scent. She looked up to see then glaring at her. Amy peeked from behind Ivy's back and just stared confusingly, Flicka felt her eyes go back. She looked behind her to see Fallen's parents doing the same thing. Flicka looked up at her parents again.

"There was a fight" She muttered. "That's why we were gone for so long and why my shoulder is wounded" Ivy tried to stay looking mad but instead she started licking Flicka's shoulder. Flicka stared at the ground _I wasn't completely lying_

Talon walked over to them "What fight?" He growled. Flicka looked up at her Leader "Riverclan…" She whispered

"What?" Ivy's concern suddenly turned into rage "I don't you to stay away from that place!" The white she-cat growled.

"B-But, there was a fight; we had to help." The young cat stuttered. Ivy's amber eyes still glared at Flicka.

Flicka didn't meet her eyes "What's the point of being here?" She mumbled "You are all being hostile towards me ever since we met Riverclan. I should just leave and never come back! Riverclan wouldn't be this angry with me for no reason!" Flicka snapped then ran into the two-leg den.

_Why didn't I run away? I should leave right now! But this is my home; everything I know is here…_

oOo…oOo…oOo

Flicka woke in the middle of the night. Shafts of moonlight filled in two-leg house in some places because the roof had many wholes in it. Flicka looked around; Amy was curled up in a corner cuddling with Thunder and Ivy though Amy was closer to Thunder. Ivy was twitching her ears and shifting restlessly in her sleep. Flicka sighed and padded over to a corner with hay. She longed to lie in her mother's soft fur, but right now the hay was the closest thing she could use to comfort herself.

oOo…oOo…oOo

Flicka walked a little ahead of her father, now she and Fallen were not aloud to be unattended for a while. Flicka walked restlessly, this morning her mother's face was pale. And she seemed more exhausted then she had ever been.

Flicka caught a mouse for herself and one for Amy. She dropped it at Amy's paws. Usually it was the parents jobs to hunt and teach there children, but today she didn't want Ivy to strain herself and her father spent mostly all day not leaving Ivy's side. Flicka guessed Ivy was like this today because of Flicka, but she gave no attempt to go and comfort her mom. The way she talked to her last night she didn't think she could.

Amy sniffed the mouse then dug into it. Flicka lied down next to her sister; Amy was almost ready to begin training so Thunder would have to take care of both of them. Flicka slowly ate her mouse in neat bites.

Flicka walked outside and watched Fallen and Brutus leaving "Wait!" She yowled then sprinted towards them. "Can I go with you? Father just stays with Ivy the whole day." Brutus snorted and started to place another paw in front of him "Wait!" She shouted.

"Why can't she come father?" Fallen pleaded with round eyes. Brutus stared into Fallen's eyes for a couple moments.

"She has no Bloodclan running in her veins" the gray tom growled then stalked forward.

Flicka stared forward; her eyes were wide as she stood motionless with her jaw agape. Fallen stared at Flicka, her eyes were glazed and Flicka couldn't read her emotion. "Fallen!" Brutus shouted. Fallen took a few steps forward then looked back at her best friend before disappearing into the ferns.

oOo…oOo…oOo

Two days had pasted and Flicka couldn't get the thought of what Brutus had said to her out of her mind. Her mother seemed fine now, and Amy was going to start training today. Flicka finally gained up the courage to ask her mother.

"Mother?" Flicka asked quietly. Ivy lifted her head "The other day, I asked Brutus if he could take me on a hunting mission with Fallen. And... well…" Flicka trailed off and looked at her paws.

Ivy pricked her ears "What? What happened after that?" Ivy said with a trace of growling in her voice.

Flicka blinked "He told me, that I couldn't come because Bloodclan didn't run in my veins" As soon as Flicka finished Ivy's eyes narrowed the white she-cat stood up and rushed out of the den.

"Traitor!" She yowled then launched herself at Brutus. Brutus fell to the ground from the surprise attack. Flicka stared in dismay as the two cats tumbled around in a fury of claws and teeth. There gray and white fur mixed as the fought.

"Mother!" Flicka yowled

"Father!" Fallen yowled

Brutus pinned Ivy and she kicked him off with her back legs. Brutus growled and bit her back leg; Ivy yowled in pain then twirled around the scratch his face. Thunder and Gianna started to run up then stopped themselves and watched as there mates fought.

"Father! Do something!" Flicka pleaded.

"I can't!" Thunder snapped.

"What? Why?!" Flicka yowled.

"Because," Talon and whisker stepped in.

"The only way a fight can stop is if someone dies or they both give up" Whisker stated before Talon could finish.

"But if they give up, no member can talk or interact with them for a quarter moon" Talon finished.

"What?!" Flicka gasped "Mother! Give up!"

"Shush Flicka!" Thunder yowled impatiently at her. "Don't tell them what to do! You just can't!" He twitched his ear impatiently.

Flicka stared around. Amy peered out of the old two-leg den "Oh no!" Amy cried out. Flicka shook her head and shut her eyes. She fell to the ground and a few tears slipped down her black coat.

_What have I done? _


	8. The FlatFaces' Unit

**Go to cuppycake1129(dot)deviantart(dot)com the link didn't show up first, but there you can find pictures of the charries in this story and I will draw yours if you want me too! Yayz! lol **

**I actually 3 this chapter! I think it's so cute X3**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Flicka lifted her head again to see how the fight was going. But instead she saw the dark forest again. She scrambled to her paws "Mother? Father? Amy?! Fallen?!" Flicka cried "Anyone?!" Flicka wailed

"Don't be scared" A voice said, it was familiar and unfamiliar all the same time.

Flicka bit her lip still looking forward "W-Who is there?" She mumbled still looking forward. She heard the stranger creep next to her.

The stranger tom brushed his tail against her flank. "I am Scourge" He meowed coolly.

_Scourge! _

Flicka opened her eyes and saw the familiar Bloodclan camp. Ivy and Brutus were still fighting, they both looked exhausted but they kept going. Flicka couldn't stand it anymore, she ran and ran. No one noticed her leaving because they were to busy watching Icy and Brutus. She kept running until she reached a small stream that pasted though Bloodclan's territory. Flicka lapped up some of the water and thought hunting would get her mind off of what had just happened.

The young black cat got a few pieces of kill. She gulped down the last bites and heard barking. Flicka's neck fur rose _dogs!_ She scented the air, a flat-face was walking there dogs. Flicka got up and stumbled forward. She caught herself and started to run. She swerved into a bush and felt herself smack into something. She looked up to see Aaron.

"You!"

"Shut up you idiot! Dogs are coming are you to stupid to know to be quiet?!"

Flicka was about to spit back a comeback but she kept quiet. She looked though the bushes, the dogs sniffed around and barked madly _stupid animals _Flicka thought to herself. There flat-face shouted something at them and tugged on the strings that were attached to there collar. The dogs let out a small yelp them padded onward.

Flicka watched them go until they were out of distance. She turned to Aaron "Your on Bloodclan territory!" she snorted

"What are you going to do about it?" He smirked then padded onward

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"Nowhere"

"You have to be going _somewhere_"

Aaron twitched his ear. "Are you following me?"

Flicka felt her body go hot. Her whiskers twitched "Uh… I-I don't…"

Aaron trotted onward and Flicka followed him "Why don't you go back to your home?"

"None of your business" Flicka replied. He stared back at her; Flicka gave up and spilled her problems and what had happened between Ivy and Brutus. Flicka liked that she could get the weight off her shoulders and tell someone else what she thought was wrong with herself. Her only regret was that she was telling it to a stranger and not someone like Fallen or Amy.

Aaron was a good listener, which was surprising to Flicka. "You have problems" Aaron said staring into her eyes.

"Eh…!" Flicka stumbled "You're such a jerk…" She mumbled with her shoulders hunched. "Why are you here?"

"To hunt I have to eat to live you know" Aaron mewed then jumped in a near-by bush and came out with a vole.

"Where do you live?" Flicka asked "Why don't you just come and join Bloodclan?"

Aaron released the vole from his jaws and it fell in front of his paws. "Because a clan life is no life for me, I live in the flat-face unit."

"Unit?" Flicka echoed

"It's like a bunch of flat-face dens put together. Sometimes they have fences to mark there territories and some don't have any. Flat-faces will feed you and give you treats, when anything bad happens like a hurricane I go in one of there dens."

"Then why are you out here hunting?"

"Because I like the taste of fresh-kill better then kittypet food; the obvious choice isn't it?" Aaron said then tore a bit out of his vole. "I can show you the flat-face unit if you want." He suggested. Flicka's eyes lighted up and she nodded.

oOo…oOo…oOo

Flicka trotted alongside Aaron. They were walking on a gray hard surface, the way it felt made Flicka's paws hurt as she stepped on many small rocks. There was a smell in the air of smoke that blasted from monsters and another smell of smoke but that had the smell of meat mixed with it. Small flat-face's young children would call for there parents and point towards them. Aaron greeted some of them while Flicka stayed behind.

"How do you like it?" Aaron asked

"It's…" Flicka searched for the right word "different"

Aaron smiled "I'm sure it is, I was born a kittypet but I prefer to live with a paw in each world." He finished then flicked his tail towards another golden striped cat.

"Who is that?" Flicka asked

"My sister, her name is Melody." Aaron replied. Flicka looked towards the fence she was sitting on. She hopped off and padded over to them. Melody touched her muzzle against Aaron's cheek then they meowed there hellos to each other.

"Oh, who is this?" Melody asked when she saw Flicka behind Aaron.

"I'm Flicka" Flicka mewed proudly.

"Yeah, and she can't drive a cat her age out of her territory." Aaron snickered.

Flicka glared at him "Hey!"

Melody smiled "I'm glad you found a friend. Now you have two; Other then me."

Flicka grinned "I have more friends then that."

Aaron glared at her he opened his mouth to say something then shut it. He searched his mind for something to say then stared at Melody "I told you not to tell anyone!"


	9. Freefalling

**On the last chapter I meant to put a heart but it didn't show half of it ******** anywayz in this chapter Aaron and Flicka get "close" if you want to call it that :3 **

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Flicka yawned. It was getting late, rain was starting to sprinkle. It gradually got harder and pounded on there coats. Aaron looked over at Flicka "Come on, I know a place we can go to sleep for the night."

Flicka thought she should go back to Bloodclan, but she didn't know if she could stand knowing that her mother or Brutus was dead of either of them were. "Ok" Flicka replied and followed Aaron.

Aaron padded towards a Flat-face den. "We're going in _there_?" Flicka snorted

"We either go in there or sleep in this rain" Aaron meowed. Flicka sighed then kept walking towards the flat-face den. Aaron casually walked towards the door. He leaped up on his hind paws and swatted a shiny round object that was attached to the door and meowed loudly while doing it.

Nobody answered the door.

Aaron sighed then jumped up on a seat of some crazy flat-face machine. "What is that you are on?" Flicka asked in disgust from the smell of the feet from the machine.

"Flat-face children call them 'bikes'" Aaron answered not looking her way. He stood on his hind legs and pressed his paw on a button. When he pressed it, it made a loud echoing sound. Flicka flattened her ears at the annoying sound.

A flat-face opened the door and called them inside. Aaron walked in casually while Flicka walked in wearily staring at the flat-face. The soft cushion like floors felt good but very unfamiliar to Flicka. Aaron jumped on a big seat. Flicka jumped up next to him.

The flat-face's children came and sat next to Aaron. It gently said some words in its language then pet Aaron gently stroking him across his back. Flicka stared uncomfortable.

"How can you let them do that to you?" Flicka asked.

Aaron looked at her and meowed; the flat-face stood up and starting petting her. Flicka glared at Aaron and let out a small hiss to him.

oOo…oOo…oOo

Flicka opened her eyes. She was still in the flat-face den. She saw the sun raising though a transparent hole in the wall. The lights from the sunrise danced around the room leaving streaks of color. Flicka rested her head back on her paws; she tilted her head and felt her head leaning on another cat's body.

She lifted her head and saw that she and Aaron were curled up together. Flicka's fur bristled in embarrassment. Aaron was still sleeping; Flicka stood up and hissed. Aaron woke up and looked at her. "Hey—" He started to say

"Hey you!" Flicka snapped "Why were you curling up next to me?! You're such a tom!" Flicka yowled.

Aaron lifted his head "_You_ fell asleep before _me_, _you_ curled up next to _me._"

Flicka twitched her whiskers. "No I didn't"

"How would you know?" Aaron flicked his tail "You were asleep."

Flicka walked a little behind Aaron. Ever since the morning she had felt uneasy with him. After all he did blame her for cuddling with him. "When are we going back to the forest?" Flicka asked. She longed to feel the moist soil and plants beneath her paws.

Aaron sighed. "We can go right now" Flicka smiled and trotted in front of Aaron getting the lead to be the first back to the forest.

Flicka looked down from the branch of the tree. Aaron looked like an ant from the height Flicka was at. Flicka tried to chase a squirrel and ended up going to high up in the tree. "I can't!" Flicka yowled.

"Come on! Just jump on the branch under you!" Aaron yowled back.

Flicka took on paw off of the branch and touched the next one. She started to slide off, she quickly brought up her paw and wrapped back around the branch she was on. "I can't!"

"That's it! I'm coming up!" Aaron yowled. He hopped on one branch and then the next. Soon he was on the branch just below Flicka.

_He's so brave_ Flicka noticed. Aaron reached a paw out for Flicka. Flicka reached her paw to meet his. They touched, and Flicka felt a strange sensation while looking into his eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments.

Then Flicka heard cracking. She looked to the base of the branch, it was starting to break! She desperately looked back at Aaron. His eyes narrowed in fear and so did hers.

"Jump!" Aaron yowled. Flicka jumped off and landed on the branch next to Aaron. The branch on top of them fell and smashed on the ground from the impact. Flicka sighed with relief noticing how close that came to her.

Then the branch her and Aaron were on stared to bend. _It's too much weight! _But before Flicka or Aaron could do anything the branch gave way under them. Flicka felt herself falling in that split second.

She looked to her side to see Aaron to stunned to look around. The ground got closer and closer until Flicka felt it under to small figure.


	10. Windclan

**Another chapter **

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Flicka opened her eyes. It was dark; she looked up and saw the moon and stars shining. _Night?! _Flicka looked to her side and saw Aaron still lying there. At first she thought he was dead but then she saw the faint rise and fall of his sides.

Flicka stood up and felt a sharp pain in her back leg. She looked back and saw that her leg was twisted and had dried blood around some of it. Flicka limped over to Aaron. She knew she had to get him help.

"Hello?! Anyone?!" Flicka cried out. But there was no answer, only the owl's hoot replied to her and a dog barking in the distance. Flicka's ears flattened and she stood there for a while. She looked back to Aaron and started to drag him by the scruff.

- - -

Flicka's paws ached. She had been walking for so long with Aaron being dragged by here. She was in an open moor, the scents of other cats were there but Flicka ignored it. She had to get Aaron help. She kept walking when she sensed someone watching her.

She looked into the bushes and saw a pair of green eyes. Flicka dropped Aaron in shock. She couldn't handle a battle, with her leg in such pain and Aaron in this condition. The cat creped out of the bushes. It was a light brown she-cat, Flicka tensed; ready for a fight that she couldn't handle.

"Do you need help?" Said the she-cat.

"Huh?" Flicka questioned oddly.

"Do you need help. Heeelllp." Repeated the brown warrior.

"Uh…yeah" Flicka smiled still uneasy.

"I am in a clan, our medicine cat can help you. I'm Galefur of—" Galefur started to say.

"Riverclan?" Flicka finished

"No. I'm Windclan" Galefur replied

"Windclan? How many clans _are_ there?" Flicka asked

"Four, now enough chit-chat we need to get you guys some help."

Flicka blinked. Galefur picked up Aaron and started to drag him along, Flicka followed close behind.

- - -

There were many cats in the clearing and they had a different scent from Riverclan. They stared as Galefur dragged the limp barely-breathing body into camp. A dark long-haired brown tom stalked forward.

"Just exactly _what_ are you doing Galefur?" The tom growled. Galefur ignored him and walked toward towards an old badger set. A short-tailed brown tom padded out with worried eyes.

"Please, bring them in" The short-tailed tom said gently. Galefur stepped in and Flicka limped after. Galefur set Aaron down gently on a heap of moss.

"Thank you Barkface." Galefur mewed "This is Flicka" she pointed her tail at Flicka "I found them wondering onto Windclan territory. They looked so hurt! Please make them better, there only the age of an apprentice." She pleaded.

Barkface chuckled "its part of my job to help cats from anywhere." Flicka looked around, the den looked like the one in Riverclan but this one was a bit different, different herbs and scents. Barkface looked over at Flicka "Go ahead and lie down. I will have a look at that leg when I am finished with your friend."

Flicka dipped her head in gratitude then settled down in the moss next to Aaron. Barkface sniffed him and gently pressed his paw on Aaron's legs and flank. He examined him some more and grabbed some seeds.

Flicka watched warily as Barkface placed them next to Aaron's mouth. "It's ok. This is poppy seed. Your friend here in unconscious, when he wakes up he will chew on these poppy seeds; they will take some of the pain away."

Barkface finished then stepped over to her. He examined her leg, he poked it and Flicka hissed. "Looks like it's broken, what happened?"

"A tree happened." Flicka grumbled.

Galefur laughed "That happened to me once." Flicka felt better now that she knew someone who had gone though this too; and that she wasn't just a klutz.

- - -

Flicka woke up in the middle of the night. Aaron's breathing was better and now her leg was weighed down by tons of cobwebs. The taste of the poppy seeds still clung to her mouth. But Aaron's lay untouched.

Flicka pressed her nose into his fur. "Please wake up soon" She whispered.

oOo…oOo…oOo

Two days had past and Aaron woke up yesterday. He was out hunting with Windclan to try and pay gratitude to the clan there saved both of there lives. Flicka still sat in the medicine cat den, utterly bored most of the time. Sometimes Galefur and a few curios kits would come in and talk to her. But Galefur had warrior duties to attend to and the kits and mothers worried about them.

Flicka realized how much she missed Fallen. Her best friend probably would have stayed with Flicka instead of helping Windclan out so much.

oOo…oOo…oOo

It had been half a moon. Flicka's leg was fully healed and she wanted to go find Fallen desperately. Flicka said goodbye to a few Windclan cats. She thanked Tallstar and Barkface. "Goodbye Galefur. Thank you for bringing us here." Flicka said.

Galefur nodded "Come visit me every now and then."

"Sure!" Flicka mewed cheerfully.

- - -

Flicka crouched low to the ground. Aaron's pelt brushed against hers, together the silently crept towards Fallen's scent. The young she-cat was ready to catch a mouse. Hunger clawed at Flicka's stomach. They hadn't eaten all day and she was hungry. But obviously Aaron was too.

The gray tom dashed out of the bushes and sank his teeth into the mouse. She hungrily ripped into its flesh with Fallen staring bewildered at him.

Fallen's neck fur bristled "Intruder!" Fallen yowled then launched herself at Aaron. Flicka hurled herself put of the bushes at stopped in front of Aaron before Fallen reached him; Fallen stopped in mid-air and fell.

She quickly scrambled to her paws. "Flicka?!" Fallen asked with her eyes wide and joy in her voice. Flicka dashed towards her friend and brushed her muzzle against hers.

"Fallen?" Flicka asked taking her muzzle off "Will you come with me and Aaron?"


	11. Snowfeather and Amy

**Please Review!**

**Sry this took so long. I was busy with animating goldxtiger and my anime series and also role-playing and drawing art trades and requests and…and…a lot of stuff heh, heh ^^' REVIEW**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Flicka walked in the middle of Aaron and Fallen. Fallen had agreed like Flicka thought, but she had told Flicka that she met with Hawkpaw sometimes at night. She told Flicka that they would have to go back to Riverclan and tell him that she would visit him I instead. Flicka told Fallen she would go with her but Aaron insisted he go too. He said there were too many dangers at night that Flicka didn't know of.

Flicka just thought Aaron was over reacting though; but Flicka didn't argue. She liked the feeling of Aaron protecting her. The walked though the bushes and crossed the river; Hawkpaw was on the other side watching and waiting.

Fallen and Hawkpaw greeted each other then the stood with there heads close together and talked but Flicka couldn't hear. She walked back to Flicka and Aaron, and then they padded looking for a place to rest for the night.

- - -

The moon was high in the sky when they found an old badger set. Aaron was already in when fallen was starting to get inside. Flicka got ready to go down the narrow passage when blood filled her senses. She whirled around and met scourge's eyes for a brief second. Then she saw Leer with a white she-cat leaning on him, there was a gash on her shoulder and is was bleeding.

"Leer?" Fallen cried out. Aaron walked up and let the she-cat lean against his shoulder. All of the cats walked into the old badger set and settled down. Leer had cobweb all over one of his paws and he gently placed it on the gash.

"What's your name?" Flicka asked.

The pretty she-cat looked up "Snowfeather," she sighed "thank you for your kindness." Snowfeather replied resting her head back on her paws.

Before Flicka could reply Aaron stepped into the conversation "Your welcome, we're glad to help any cat in need." He mewed gently _humph yeah right_ "So what happened to you?" Aaron asked.

"I found her running out of a clan border, I'm guessing she tried to leave but the clan didn't let her leave without something to remember them by." Leer snarled, Snowfeather was curled up in some moss they had brought in earlier. Her tail was over her nose and she was drifting into an uneasy sleep with a glob of cobwebs on her shoulder.

"We should get some sleep tonight." Aaron mewed.

"Right" Leer agreed then curled up next to Snowfeather. Fallen lied in the corner protected from cool wind if it blew in. Aaron laid next to Flicka, Flicka would have usually squirmed away to sleep next to Fallen but this time she stayed and drifted to sleep in Aaron's familiar scent.

oOo…oOo…oOo

A couple days had past and Snowfeather was healing nicely. Flicka was thinking more and more about Amy. Her younger sister was left with her old clan, she wanted to go get her and bring her to live with them.

Flicka walked over to Aaron. His teeth were sunk into a plump rabbit that he was sharing with Leer. "A-Aaron?" Flicka mewed quietly. He looked up and licked his lips "Can we go back to Bloodclan to get my sister?" She scuffed her paws.

"You have a sister?" He asked; Flicka nodded. "Ugh, do we have to?" Aaron complained

Flicka crouched down and stared him in the eye "Now!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Aw, shut up!" Leer hissed. Flicka got up and lowered her ears while Aaron lowered his as well; the two bickering cats where now glaring at each other.

- - -

Fallen, Flicka, and Aaron were close together creeping closer to Bloodclan's camp. The scent of new kits reached there noses. Flicka and Fallen paused for a moment then crept onward as the mews of kits got louder.

Inside the camp was empty, only whisker near the entrance, the three cats crept the back and pushed though the broken sharp wood from flat-faces carefully. Flicka took the lead and stalked to the old flat-face den.

She squeezed though an opening in the corner. She turned her head around and saw Amy. Then suddenly she knew where the mewling from kits were coming from. Amy had two kits nursing at her stomach.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Yay! Chapter 11! And those 11 chapters (and those 11 chapters need reviews) are there all because of you guys! (aka meh fans ^^) Thank you so much! I like when Aaron and Flicka agrue (Please review, please, please!) I think it's cute! I love Flicka and Aaron together, they bicker a lot but they are cute together don't cha think? (I love reading reviews!) Aw, poor Amy. She is so young! (REVIEW!)**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Did I mention review?**

**In case ur wondering…the - - - means it's switching to a different part of the same day**

**The oOo…oOo…oOo means it's switching to a totally different day (and maybe place) **

**Please review ^^ **


	12. Amy Explains

**: ( poor Amy I feel so bad for her! (although it IS my fault that this happened to her ^^' lol 8D) Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review!**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Flicka couldn't believe her eyes. Her sister was only half way done with her training! No where near done actually! Amy looked up, her eyes swelled in tears at the sight of Flicka.

"Flicka!" She sobbed; Amy shifted a little and the kits squealed.

Flicka stared at the kits in horror then shifted her head to Amy "How?" Flicka's voice trembled with sorrow.

Amy opened her mouth to reply though sobs when Aaron and Fallen slipped in. Fallen stared in dismay at Amy and Aaron just licked his claws. "This wasn't meant to happen…" Amy whispered trying to stop the tears; struggling to stop the tears; she was wishing to stop the ever flowing sadness.

"Then what happened?" Fallen said softly. Aaron stopped licking his claws and shifted to see what was happening.

Amy hesitated, staring at her kits. One was dusty brown while the other was a cream color with a black tipped tail "I-I" Amy stuttered.

Flicka walked up to her from across the den and touched noses with her "Take your time" Flicka mewed.

Amy nodded then continued "There is this other trainee, eclipse, he is so handsome Flicka!" Amy said cheerfully "You should see him." Amy's gaze rested on the kits, her joy from the tom quickly turned to shame from the kits.

Amy sighed "Whisker and Talon where noticing how close me and Eclipse were. I liked him, and I think he liked me back." Amy looked up to Flicka with round eyes "And since you and Fallen left, and how Brutus and Ivy are injured so badly…"

Flicka let out a silent thank you to what ever caused that Ivy and Brutus were still alive.

Amy gulped and stared at the ground for a while "They said Bloodclan needed more warriors. That we would die without them and Bloodclan will never gain it's old power back to normal if we kept losing cats." Amy looked away from the other cats "I had to help. I wanted to help; me and Eclipse suggested that we go look for loners or kittypets that wanted to join. But…But Talon said no."

Fallen and Flicka exchanged a glance of uncertainty. Flicka didn't want to hear anymore; yet she wanted to. "He said for me and Eclipse to have kits. It wasn't out choice Flicka!" Amy cried out.

"I know it wasn't" Flicka mewed softly and pressed her nose into Amy's multi-colored fur briefly then took her head away.

"And that's what happened." Amy's head hung low, stricken with grief and exhaustion. Flicka laid next to Amy until the tears rolling from her eyes were no more.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**This chapter is really short but important I think D: and even short chapters need reviews!**


	13. Shattered

**Please review! My goal is to get as many reviews as Hiddenmusic has on her stories D: I'm so jealous! *resents hidden for a quick second* so review or I will track you down!**

**Question for you guys: Would you care if I made ur character die as long if it made people sad that they died? Please reply in a review. **

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The sun was starting to flow though the flat-face den. Flicka laid with Amy for most of the night and they had to get out of there quick before her, Fallen, and Aaron got caught.

"Come with us Amy," Flicka pleaded

Amy looked up at her sister "I can't…" Amy said with regret in her voice "I have kits I have to take care of, Flicka."

"But—" Flicka started to say.

"No. I'm sorry but as much as I want to I can't. Maybe when Flicker and D.J. are older and all grown up, believe me Flicka: As much as I want to leave and forget Bloodclan, we all know that I truly can't."

Flicka wanted to protest but she knew it would do no good. Flicka sighed and looked at Amy's kits "Which one is which?" Even though Flicka didn't approve of the kits she wanted to know a bit about her kin anyway.

Amy smiled weakly "The cream one with a black tipped tail is Flicker – she is named after you – and the dark brown one is D.J." Amy purred "Eclipse named D.J. I know fathers aren't supposed to name there kits but as we all know that rule is broken very often under the leader's nose. Heh heh…" Amy said quietly

Flicka blushed that Amy had named a kit after herself. Her gaze rested on Flicker then D.J. for a brief second. The sound of distant paw steps were echoing to the den. Flicka twitched her ear and looked away from the kits.

Aaron stepped next to Flicka "We have to go now." He mewed sternly then started to squeeze though the broken wall with Fallen following close behind. Flicka went to the opening and looked at her sister one last time.

"Go ahead, I hope things go well for you and that gray tom." Amy purred

"He's not my mate!" Flicka yowled furiously.

oOo…oOo…oOo

Flicka was disappointed a few days after that Amy didn't come. Flicka understood, but just because she liked it doesn't mean she had to like it. Flicka settled down and started to rip into a plump vole.

The black she-cat would have liked to teach Amy a few tricks about hunting. Flicka knew that would probably never happen as much as she wanted it to.

- - -

Flicka peered though the bush. A mouse was scuffling though the roots of tree nibbling at a few seeds then throwing them only to find another seed. Flicka rasped her tongue over her mouth and crouched down closer to the ground. She crept lightly avoiding any twigs in the way. The black she-cat was a second away from pouncing when the sound of cats yowling in battle echoed and the mouse took off.

Flicka jumped out and missed the mouse by a whisker. "Fox dung!" She growled, tail twitching. Flicka was about to turn around in hope to find more prey when a tortishell she-cat stumbled through the brambles with a dark gray tom at her heels.

The tom jumped and landed on the she-cat's back. She fell to the ground and tried to get up but the gray cats' weight was too much for her.

"Ha!" the gray tom laughed "I told you I would come for you Jade!" he snorted then grabbed her by the scruff.

The she-cat yowled "No! Sámi stop!" Jade yowled with her paws flaring in the air and the tom still stood on top of her and forcefully pulled the upper part of her body up.

"I will never" Sámi growled though a mouthful of fur. "You killed my mate's kits."

"I didn't! I would never harm any kits!" Jade yowled

"Even if you didn't, I will make sure you won't see another day to make sure you won't see another kit to harm." Sámi snarled. Blood started to ooze from where he had grabbed Jade's scruff.

Flicka narrowed her eyes and rammed her head into Sámi's side. He let go of Jade's scruff and fell to the ground then quickly scrambled to his paws. He lunged at Flicka and pinned her. Flicka realized how big he actually was, he was _huge_! And muscular.

Flicka couldn't stand up to this cat. He could kill her so easily. She sighed _what have I gotten myself into? Me and helping others…I'm gonna get myself killed now. _The tom lunged for her throat and Flicka closed her eyes and waited for the silent lullaby of death to arrive. But, it never came. The weight of Sámi disappeared and Flicka felt scourge's tail brush up against her side for brief moment. His breath filled her ear and so did the scent of fresh blood.

Flicka opened her eyes and saw Aaron battling with Sámi. She looked to her other side and saw Leer nudging Jade towards where the rest of them have been sleeping at night. Snowfeather was standing close by Aaron to make sure if he needed help that she would jump in.

Flicka rolled back onto her paws. She looked over to Aaron. He clawed at Sámi's face, Sámi hissed then lunged at Aaron. Sámi pinned Aaron, Flicka quickly knew that the full-grown cat was too strong for Aaron also.

"Aaron no!" Flicka screeched as Sámi's teeth were a mouse tails' length away from Aaron's throat.

A flash of blue fur flew from the bushes. It was Fallen! Fallen rammed into Sámi's side. Sámi got off of Aaron but kept one paw on him. "Darn cats!" He growled.

Fallen bared her teeth "Get away! You _know_ you stand up against all of us."

Sámi snorted at her. Then he looked at the others. He snarled in frustration then backed away. Flicka zipped next to Aaron's side.

Sámi bared his teeth while backing up "Ha! You had me outnumbered, just wait till' I come back to get you!"

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

…_**closed her eyes and waited for the silent lullaby of death to arrive…**_** wow that's. That's SCARY. And dark *shiver***

**Aw, I like the name D.J. X3 in case ur wondering I don't come up with the names myself -.-' I use websites about names for that stuff lol mostly greatcatnames.*com it has really good names! I forgot how I thought of Flicka and Amy but I got Aaron from a different website and Ivy I thought of cuz for some reason while I was writing I thought of vines and vines make me think of the word 'Ivy' I thought of Brutus because of my teacher from third grade has a shitzu named Brutus and she would secretly bring him in for her class X3 Gianna, idk I think it just came to mind. I have always liked that name, and for everyone else it is other people's characters. **


	14. Aaron

REALLY sorry guys! Personal issues made this hard to write plus a writer's block (what a great combo right? -.- ). But, I hope u though I just didn't like give up. Cuz I didn't lol. Please review! ^0^

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Flicka rested her muzzle on Aaron's gray flank. He was bleeding from his hind leg and the other side of his flank had blood oozing out. Leer gently dragged Jade over by her scruff, and he laid her down next to Aaron; away from his blood.

Snowfeather was next to Flicka and blood was on the tips her white fur that grew from her paws. Fallen's fierce eyes didn't go away from the bush that Sami disappeared from. Her teeth were still bared and the fur along her spine stuck up.

Flicka's eyes were closed while her muzzle rubbed against Aaron. Then she scented two other cats; and the smell of more blood. She opened her eyes and Aaron's body was gone and so were the others. She looked to the side and saw Scourge; his white paw was covered in blood and his teeth reinforced claws had blood dripping off them.

His paw was on top of a gray cat. Blood was gushing out of the cat rapidly. "No!" Flicka screeched. She started to run over but then it seemed like the black ground was stretching out making the distance between them longer and longer.

Then she was back to the clearing. Aaron was still injured, and the others were still gathered around. Flicka blinked trying to knock the vision out of her head. She had to get Aaron help.

"Windclan." Flicka murmured.

Fallen looked at Flicka "What about Riverclan?"

"we've been there a lot. No need to pester then some more" Flicka said Fallen looked like she was about to protest but kept her mouth closed.

**oOo…oOo…oOo**

Aaron's body was on top on Leer's back as they walked to the Windclan border. Jade was limping from a small gash on her hind leg. Flicka padded into Windclan camp calmly. Cats' looks at them with narrowed eyes and some ran into the leaders den.

Flicka was sure they were confused because they were carrying an injured cat and not attacking. "Flicka!" Gale fur mewed in alarm. She stepped away from her half eaten mouse to go over to her.

"what are you doing here?" Galefur mewed "You can't always just prance into territories!"

"Why not?" Flicka questioned.

"If a patrol caught you they would have attacked you; no questions asked!" There was hostility in her tone as her muscles tensed and her eyes flared wildly like a wildfire running through the woods.

"I'm sorry Galefur…" Flicka mewed quietly "we'll just find another place to help Aaron."

Galefur's eyes lightened up and her muscles seemed to get more relaxed "No…" Flicka looked up to Galefur. "I'm sorry; I should help any cat in need." Galefur turned around looking at her camp. "Let's go."


	15. Fallen's meetings

Look! Another chapter! 8D

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fallen dashed through the open night, swerving around trees and jumping over rocks. She eventually made her way to a river, the moonlight hitting it directly that is lit up the ground on the other side. She opened her mouth and lifted her head.

_He's here!_

She quietly and swiftly moved over to the stepping stones. Water lapped around the stones and sometimes would cover them completely, but Fallen wanted to make it to the other side so badly it hurt her. So she quickly placed each paw in front of another until her paws touched land again.

She looked straight forward to see him emerging from the shadows. "Fallen, you're here. It was getting late and I didn't think you would come." He said with the moon hitting his eyes so they shined even brighter then they usually did.

"Sorry, I didn't want the others to know I was coming here. But, I would never set you up." Fallen said and inched closer to him "I love you Hawkfrost."

A rumble came from his chest "I love you more than a fish loves water." Hawkfrost stated. She purred quietly and he nuzzled her gently.

**oOo…oOo…oOo**

It was late morning and Aaron was licking a scar on his leg "You know that fur will never grow back? Are you that mouse-brained?" Flicka asked.

Aaron shot her a glance "I wouldn't be talking quick-feet." Aaron sneered. Flicka felt her whiskers rise as she remembered that a few days ago she slipped on a wet rock and hit her head.

"B-but that was an accident! I didn't know the rock was wet!" Flicka replied.

"Ok, ok guys. No need to get your whiskers in a knot; Flicka's are already half way there." Jade laughed with her glossy fur shining. Flicka stared at her and twitched her nose.

"Um… has any one seen Fallen? I found some herbs for that scratch she got." Snowfeather muffled through a mouthful of leaves with a foul odor. "I think these are the right ones, when I was a kit I would sometimes watch our medicine cat. Aw, I hope I remember!"

"Come down you goof." Jade mewed while rolling in the long grass.

"But, I can't calm down! I don't want to give the wrong treatment, I may make things worse!" Snowfeather replied with a distressed look on her face.

"Aw, shut up both of you!" Aaron sneered "I'm trying to rest when all you do is talk, talk, _talk._"

"Aaron, your being—" Flicka started to say.

"Truthful. Snowfeather your always worried that you'll get the herbs right even though you already do."

Snowfeather shrank to the ground.

"Jade, you always have to make wise-ass remarks which are annoying except if they involve Flicka and Leer is never here half the time and either is Fallen! Where the hell does she go every night anyway?"

Jade blinked and flattened her ears to her head "The only jerk I see here is you." She hissed with teeth bared. Aaron rolled his eyes and rested his head on his paws then closed his eyes.

"I'm back!" Fallen yelled as she tumbled in and accidently stepped on Aaron's tail. Aaron screeched and unsheathed his claws immediately. "Sorry!" She apologized.

"Don't worry, he deserves it." Flicka said.

Fallen looked at Flicka and padded over to her. "Sorry, I went for a early morning hunt and I found these huge yellow monsters!"

"Huge?" Snowfeather echoed.

"Yeah! Their eyes were huge too! But no Flat Faces were in it or around it. And a couple trees were uprooted! How is that possible? I couldn't find any prey around it. But Flat Faces are stupid, so it will probably be gone soon; nothing to worry about."

"Wow." Flicka said.

"It is probably nothing." Jade said.

"Oh Fallen!" Snowfeather said then grabbed a couple leaves in her mouth and ran over to her. "I found some herbs for your scratch!" Snowfeather purred and started to chew up the leaves in her mouth then rubbed them on Fallen's leg.


End file.
